Halloween
Origem do Halloween A palavra Halloween tem sua origem na igreja católica e vem da contração feita de maneira errada da expressão "All Hallows Eve" que significa Dia de Todos os Santos (no catolicismo é o dia 1º de Novembro). No século V a.C., na Irlanda Céltica, o verão terminava oficialmente no dia 31 de outubro. Esse dia marcava o início do ano céltico e era comemorado com um feriado denominado Samhaim. A história diz que, naquele dia, os espíritos desencarnados de todos aqueles que morreram no decorrer do ano, voltavam na busca de corpos de pessoas vivas nas quais eles habitariam durante o ano que se iniciava. Naturalmente, os que estavam vivos não queriam ser possuídos pelos espíritos dos mortos. Então, na noite de 31 de outubro para o dia 1 de novembro, os habitantes dos vilarejos apagavam os fogos em suas casas, para torná-las frias e indesejáveis. Eles então se vestiam com roupas fantasmagóricas e realizavam desfiles barulhentos pela vizinhança, sendo tão destrutivos quanto possível, de maneira a assustar e amedrontar os espíritos que estavam a procura de corpos para possuí-los. Com o tempo, o Halloween foi perdendo seu objetivo e hoje é nada mais do que um dia de festa para muitos e de realização de rituais para outros. Jack the Lantern, O SIMBOLO DO HALLOWEEN Jack é o "responsável" á introduzir a Abobora iluminada no Halloween. Segundo uma lenda de origem Irlandesa. "Jack o Mesquinho". Convidou o Diabo para tomar uma bebida, fazendo jus ao seu apelido, ele não quis pagar a bebida, então convenceu o Diabo a se transformar numa moeda para comprar as bebidas. Depois da transformação, Jack ficou com a moeda, guardou-a no bolso junto a uma cruz, isto impediu o Diabo de voltar a sua forma original. Depois de muita insistência do Diabo, Jack impôs uma condição, “só o libertaria se o Diabo não lhe incomodasse por um ano”. No ano seguinte o Diabo retorna para sua vingança, contudo, mais uma vez Jack com sua lábia engana o Diabo e o faz subir numa árvore para pegar um fruto. Enquanto ele estava lá encima, Jack faz uma cruz no tronco, o que impediu o Diabo de descer. Agora Jack faz um novo acordo com ele, o Diabo não deveria incomodá-lo por 10 anos. Um ano depois Jack morreu, mas não pode ir para o céu, pois Deus não queria alguém tão desprezível por perto. Como Jack não poderia ir para o inferno, por conta da promessa do Diabo de não incomodá-lo, O maligno resolveu enviá-lo para uma escuridão eterna com apenas uma brasa de carvão para iluminar seu caminho. Jack então colocou a brasa numa fenda aberta num nabo. Desde então os irlandeses passaram a se referi ao fantasma de Jack como "Jack da Lanterna". Várias versões surgiram desta lenda, principalmente na Irlanda e Escócia, onde as pessoas começaram a esculpir rostos horrendos em nabos, batatas e depois os colocavam nas janelas para espantar o fantasma do Jack e de outros espíritos. Quando a tradição veio para os Estados Unidos, foi adotado a abóbora como lanterna. Desde então a abóbora em forma de lanterna com rosto esculpido, passou a ser um dos principais símbolos do Halloween. Abóboras Faça você! Pegue uma abóbora, use uma faca para esculpir. Corte em volta do ganho no topo, retire as semente do meio e coloque uma vela acessa lá dentro. Também e pronto! Mas atenção, só faça se tiver um adulto supervisionando! As Mascaras e Fantasias As máscaras têm sido um meio de supersticiosamente afastar espíritos maus ou mudar a personalidade do usuário e também de comunicação com o mundo dos espíritos. Acreditava-se enganar e assustar os espíritos malignos, quando vestidos com máscaras. Também em outras culturas pessoas tem usado máscaras para assustar demônios que acreditavam trazer desastres como epidemias, secas, etc. Grupos envolvidos com magia negra e bruxaria também usam más-caras para "criar uma ligação" com o mundo dos espíritos. As cores usadas no Halloween, o laranja e o preto, também tem sua origem no oculto. Elas estiveram ligadas a missas comemorativas em favor dos mortos, celebradas em novembro. As velas de cera de abelha tinham cor alaranjada, e os esquifes eram cobertos com tecidos pretos. Travessuras ou Gostosuras Travessuras ou Gostosuras ou mais conhecido como ''trick-or-treating (isso consiste em: ''dê-nos coisas gostosas ou faremos travessuras) Acreditava-se também na cultura celta que para se apaziguar espíritos malignos, era necessário deixar comida para eles. Esta prática foi transformada com o tempo e os mendigos passaram a pedir comida em troca de orações por quaisquer membros mortos da família. Também neste contexto, havia na Irlanda a tradição, que um homem conduzia uma procissão para angariar oferendas de agricultores, a fim de que sua colheitas não fossem amaldiçoadas por demônios. Uma espécie de chantagem, que daí deu origem ao "travessuras ou doces", "Trick or Treat". No Brasil Sorry, Sinto muito em lhe informar, mas no brasil é conhecido como dia do Saci, sim o Fucking' Saci, Fizeram isso para que as pessoas saibam valorizar a cultura brasileira e ficar "acima" da estrangeira (It is Impossible!"). O saci é um personagem típico brasileiro, leva inclusive a fama de malandro. A lenda que envolve o Saci foi passada entre tribos e gerações, fazendo com que cada um adicionasse ou adaptasse sua versão da história.